narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fumetsu Inzei
Second Main is a shinobi and current Yokukage who has been called one of it's Strongest Son since creation. Fumetsu Inzei's power is directly related to it's sudden economic boost. So much so, Yokugakure is now a country rather than a simple village.However, very few hold Fumetsu in a respectable favor. His harsh view towards human life, and extreme selfishness worry those who care deeply for Yokugakure. Fumetsu is single handily the richest person in the world. Appearance Sometimes referred to as "An Embodiment of Beautiful", Fumetsu is his personalities direct opposite. Fumetsu Inzei has a slender muscular build and average height. His medium long black hair has a long segmented pony-tail which stretches down to his ankles. Much like Kurenei Yuhi, Fumetsu Inzei's eyes are ringed red. He wears purple makeup on his eyes that fades towards the inner portion of his eyelids. Fumetsu wears an Indian chunnari around his neck with a small, short sleeved black choli which reveals his midriff under it. He wears an Indian leg dress, that stops at his ankles, with no shoes. He wears golden bangled bracelets that extend from his elbows to his wrists and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center that are inspired by Rajasthani folk dancers. Fumetsu has a more feminine stature. His walk often involves a sensual sway capable of seducing a mighty warrior. His voice and laugh can question Sunagakure's most masculine man. Fumetsu never walks outside without some sort of jewelry and hates cloak, making assassination attempts much more plausible. He loves to show off his body, and hates any type of Flemish's or flaws. Gallery/Features 598039-judal.jpg Images_(1)345.jpg FUFUu.jpg Judal_anime.png Judal.full.1382153.jpg Fu.jpg Personality Fumetsu's attitude earned him his title as "Rotten Prince". Fumetsu is very powerful, cruel, arrogant and somewhat childish. Usually he doesn't listen to anyone's advice or orders, and does things his own way. He is usually disrespectful, even to his fellow Yokugakure officials. He seems to be careless about what others think. His economic status, and ability to create gold, guides his every action. Fumetsu doesn't let his troublesome rank bother him, as long as he gets to do whatever he pleases. It is for this idea that Fumetsu loses his capacity for love. As the worlds richest person, Inzei believes he can buy anything and everything. If he has not enough money, Inzei will simply create more. If someone surpasses him in riches, Fumetsu will strive to either have the person work under him or destroy them completely Fumetsu cares little for lower class citizens. Despite being capable of generating enough wealth to end poverty, Fumetsu chooses not to, simply to avoid inflation of his own wealth. He can watch people suffer with an indifferent eye. He truly lacks knowledge of what love is, and how it increases strength within others. He does not live a high life but depends on monetary value for everything. Fumetsu has a strong utilitarian mindset. He also puts "value" on things. Fumetsu has gone as far as placing a value on Sunagakure's Kazekage, a value which said he was replaceable. He takes into consideration the life of others, determining their overall value. If it is not extremely expensive or rare, Fumetsu holds no interest. His wine cost more than many children. And only Yokugakure's strongest warriors can sleep in his bed. However, he does enjoy teasing and servicing military men from all over. But they must be clean groomed and of extraordinary status. Although selfish and filled with issues, Fumetsu is also a genius. His planning and strategic thinking lead to Sunagakure being successful in a many wars. Fumetsu is a known homosexual. His disinterest in women sparked a blatant, extreme level of sexist views, often referring to them as concubines and whores. To him a man is worth loving, and strives to find one capable of taming him. He is quite seductive as well, Fumetsu serves as submissive. Fumetsu never shows any interest in anything. Unless it's a man capable of making him submit, Fu will simply show empathy. However, catching his attention is a feat worth mentioning. Fumetsu holds no sympathy for either slaves or those of lower class. Fumetsu's horrible personality, some say, stems from his prostitute mother and Daimyo father. Born into unloving wealth, the only thing that supported him was his gold based abilities. History Birth The Golden Prince The Golden Shukaku Current Arcs Abilities Defeating life's cliche'd selfishness is weakness, Fumetsu's overwhelming power makes him a force to be reckoned with. First off, as The Land of Wind's youngest Wind Daimyo. A daimyō (大名, daimyō; Literally meaning "Great Name") is the leader of a country. He has control over all villages who exist within The Land of Wind, and regulates both exports and imports. Many fear his power and subjugate to his rule willingly. Only Sunagakure's Kazekage has ever told Fumetsu no, as the Kazekage knows most of Fumetsu's agenda revolves around his own benefits. He's formed many shady treaties with bandits and mercenaries who listen out for attacks on his life, making assassination almost impossible. He planted hundreds of spies within different villages at different ranks and levels as well. Meaning most of his village's actions are already revealed to him. His control over countries economy is truly monstrous. He can single handily push countries into depression and destroy them from the inside. This is usually done by introducing a massive amount of gold within a countries inland. This inflates their currency exponentially until they can no longer keep up with purchasing power. Once weak, Fumetsu reclaims his gold and makes a proposal. He will help them out of poverty only if they agree to follow his doctrine. In his short rule, Fumetsu Inzei has enlisted over one hundred countries under his control through this method. Politically, Fumetsu holds massive control over all voting. Using his spies, he can plant high ranking officials and even bribe pure leaders into falling under his control. Fumetsu's word is usually law. No one has yet to rebel against him. He begin's his assault through an appearance of peace and tranquility. By using human greed, Fumetsu can then feed it until they explode. Although it may seem far, The Land of Wind is an absolute monarchy ruled by, the Rotten Prince. Fumetsu Inzei holds control over The Land of Wind's largest army. Very few oppose serving him in hopes of gaining his riches. Outside of politics and economics, Fumetsu's power goes unrivaled. A master in Magnet release, he can perform feats long thought impossible. He's defeated armies with little help. Fumetsu is perhaps, the strongest Daimyo as of yet seeing how they are usually greedy humans. Sunagakure's Kazekage awknowledges a one on one battle with Fumetsu is hopeless as he is most likely to win. It had been Fumetsu who subdued a release Shukaku with ease at a young age. He earned his name, Golden Shukaku (金守鶴, Konshukaku) from his mastery of Golden Dust and his tailed beast like chakra. Fumetsu's chakra reserves are naturally impressive. Magnet Release Fumetsu is known for his kekkei genkai Magnet Release. He utilized this ability to manipulate massive amounts of Gold Dust, being capable of summoning a vast sea of gold with little chakra expenditure. He could create dense, fast-moving surges or massive waves which would utterly destroy anything caught beneath. His second, and more useful method involves his imagination. Fumetsu can ultimately create anything made out of gold, such as a sword, shield or even a golem, and control it mentally. Making him the ultimate fighter by creating an army of golden warrior. Due to the fact that gold is heavier than sand, he is able to use this additional weight to subdue even Shukaku. Fumetsu's Magnet release expands over other fields as well. Through magnetism, Fumetsu developed a technique which could disrupt electricity, thus gaining an immunity to Lightning release. He can also use all forms of magnetism, incuding; *Antiferromagnetism *Diamagnetism *Ferrimagnetism *Ferromagnetism *Metamagnetism *Paramagnetism *Superparamagnetism These forms five him an absolute mastery over both metal and electrons. Barrier Ninjutsu Koe no Jutsu Taijutsu States Relationships Quotes Trivia • • •